


Westward Coast

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [30]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Organs, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Jeremy always wanted to see the beach. Misha would do anything to make his lover's last wish come true.





	Westward Coast

He's always wanted to see California. Jeremy's said it softly, like a prayer against Misha's skin while they made sticky summer love in Misha's Boston apartment or when walking along the leave-strewn streets of fall.  
Jeremy hadn't even be old enough to get into some of the bars. They stuck to drinking at Misha's, slow-dancing sloppily and Jeremy complaining the whole time that it looked stupid.  
Misha threw his coat across the passenger seat, not wanting Jeremy to be cold.   
They'd talked about where in California they should go. Hollywood had always seemed some glittering thing too far away from them. San Francisco was too lively, too open about everything. The beach, just a cross-country day trip, was perfect. To swim in the same water the stars did, see the sun come up over the curved, watery edge of the world. It sounded perfect and they sealed it with a kiss.  
The car came to a stop and Misha got out of the car. He lifted Jeremy out of his seat, gently, not wanting to jostle him too much.   
Trudging down the hill of soft, shifting sand was more difficult, Misha worried he'd hurt Jeremy. And it was a bit chilly with the pre-dawn sky turning from a deep navy to a slate grey. The water glistened, diamond-crusted waves lapping at the silk-soft shore, no louder than a murmuring. And they were alone.   
He set the jar carefully into the sand, Simpy watching the heart inside. If Misha tilted his head just right, it looked like the heart twitched, beat just shallowly.   
Almost like Jeremy hadn't been butchered on late night in Boston.


End file.
